Italia Sakit Keras
by Anuzera-san
Summary: Tiba-tiba Italia sakit keras. Selaama ini, dia selalu sehat dan bugar. Namun, setelah kejadian rambut gondrong Lithuania, Italia mendadak sakit keras. Akhirnya, dia harus bedrest. Jepang seharusnya ke depot sushi setelah Jerman mendaftar di admin klinik.
1. Italia Sakit Keras

ITALIA SAKIT KERAS

Tokoh :

KHUSUS BLOK POROS +SPANYOL (OTP)

Seminggu setelah kejadian rambut Lithuania yang gondrong, Italia tiba-tiba sakit. Jerman tidak tahu kenapa dan Jepang juga tidak tahu bagaimana Italia bisa sakit. Padahal, kemarin-kemarin Italia sehat-sehat saja, dia masih bisa bekerja dan bersenang-senang dan sebagainya.

Selama ini, menurut Jerman, Italia tidak pernah sekalipun sakit, sekalipun flu dan diare. Dia (Italia) merasa sehat dan bugar selama hidupnya sejak lahir. Dia belum pernah dirawat inap sepanjang hidupnya. Jerman pun menerka-nerka apa penyebab penyakit yang diderita Italia. Jepang juga was-was dengan keadaan Italia.

"Italia, kamu kenapa?" tanya Jerman.

"A...a...ku... sa...kit..." jawab Italia terbata-bata.

"Kamu sakit apa?" tanya Jepang.

"Le...mes... sa...ma... ge...me...te...ran..." jawab Italia lagi.

"Yah, Italia sakit! Padahal kemarin dia masih sehat lho!" seru Jepang.

"Kok bisa dia sakit?" tanya Jerman heran.

"Lha, aku kan nggak tau!" seru Jepang di depan Jerman.

"Kenapa dia ngomongnya terbata-bata?" tanya Jepang.

"Karena dia lemes." jawab Jerman enteng.

"Penyebab dia sakit mungkin karena mendengar ejekan Spanyol dan Portugal tentang rambut gondrong Lithuania." kata Jepang seperti dokter.

"Hah! Ejekan?" tanya Jerman.

"Iya. Gara-gara rambut Lithuania, trus dia stres abis itu Italia jatuh sakit." kata Jepang tegas.

"Emangnya gitu?" tanya Jerman heran.

"Bisa jadi gara-gara itu." jawab Jepang.

"Oh, nanti kita bawa dia ke dokter!" seru Jerman.

"Iya deh. Nanti aku cariin dokter yang deket." kata Jepang.

"Aku mau telpon Spanyol ya!" seru Jerman sebelum mengambil HP untuk menelpon.

**OTP GermanyXSpain**

"Halo. Bisa bicara dengan Spanyol?" tanya Jerman membuka pembicaraan.

"Ini saya, Spanyol." kata Spanyol sopan.

"Tadi Italia sakit. Nggak tau kenapa." kata Jerman.

"Yah, kamu!" kata Spanyol.

"Tadi dia lemes trus gemeteran." kata Jerman.

"Oh, aku baru tau." kata Spanyol.

"Tadi dia sakitnya mendadak, aku nggak nyangka kalo dia sakit kayak begini." kata Jerman tegas.

"Wah, dia bisa juga sakit berat gitu!" seru Spanyol.

"Makanya aku dan Jepang khawatir sama keadaan Italia." kata Jerman.

"Dia sakit pasti karena stres." kata Spanyol.

"Iya katanya Jepang." jawab Jerman.

"Aku malah nggak tau penyebabnya!" seru Spanyol.

"Kamu pernah sakit nggak?" tanya Jerman.

"Pernah, pusing gara-gara dikerjain sama Inggris." kata Spanyol.

"Kamu sakitnya ringan apa parah?" tanya Jerman lagi.

"Sakitnya ringan, nggak parah banget." tegas Spanyol.

"Oh, kamu juga pernah sakit." kata Jerman.

"Iya. Setelah 2 hari aku sembuh." kata Spanyol.

"Cepet juga penyembuhannya." kata Jerman.

"Iya. Aku cuma minum obat aspirin trus sembuh." terang Spanyol.

"Oh, pantesan kamu bisa cepet sembuh." kata Jerman lagi.

"Nanti dia ke dokter nggak?" tanya Spanyol.

"Iya kali." kata Jerman.

"Makasih ya!" kata Spanyol.

"Sama-sama ya!" kata Jerman.

Kemudian Jepang menyari-nyari direktori klinik dan rumah sakit di tempat majalah. Ia pun mencari-cari mana sajakah klinik yang terdekat. Ia ingin Italia diobati dengan segera, karena ia ingin Italia cepat sembuh dan bisa berkumpul lagi. Kemudian, ia dan Jerman bergegas membawa Italia ke klinik dengan menggunakan mobil milik Blok Poros.

"Jepang, ayo bawa Italia ke klinik!" kata Jerman.

"Iya, aku bawain dia, soalnya dia jalannya ngesot." kata Jepang.

"Ya udah, kita naik ke mobil!" seru Jerman.

Kemudian mereka naik mobil dan Jerman menyetir dengan buru-buru ke klinik terdekat. Jerman memacu mobilnya dengan cepat karena kondisi Italia sudah semakin parah dan harus dibawa dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tiba di klinik, Jepang pun memanggil pembawa kursi roda untuk Italia karena dia sudah tidak kuat berjalan. Jerman dan Jepang pun panik dengan keadaan Italia yang semakin memburuk.

"Panggil pembawa kursi roda, Jepang!" seru Jerman.

"Ya! Saya lakukan segera!" kata Jepang.

"Kursi roda udah dateng, kamu duduk di kursi roda, ya!" kata Jepang melembut.

"Ya... Je...pang..." kata Italia lirih.

"Siapa yang mau dorong kursi roda?" tanya Jerman.

"Kan udah ada yang dorongin." kata Jepang cuek.

Mereka pun mendaftar dan segera ke dokter umum yang berada di sebelah kanan. Jerman dan Jepang makin panik saja ketika keadaan Italia makin parah. Mereka menuju ruangan dokter umum di ruang no. 7 setelah Italia dibawa dengan kursi roda. Nama dokter menggunakan inisial karena author tidak mau nama asli yang lengkap diberitahu. Dokter tersebut berinisial IS dan berjenis kelamin wanita. Ia berambut panjang lurus dan berwarna kemerahan. Nomor urut Italia adalah 35. Nama manusia Italia adalah Feliciano Vargas.

"Aku mau daftar dulu ya!" seru Jerman di depan Jepang.

"Iya. Aku nunggu di apotik ya!" seru Jepang.

"Nah, sekarang Jerman mendaftar. Aku akan menunggu sampai dia selesai." sahut Jepang.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Italia nomor urutnya 35." tegas Jerman.

"Sekarang masih nomor 32." kata Jepang.

"Kita tunggu aja." kata Jerman.

"Bentar lagi nomor 33." kata Jepang.

Menit demi menit mereka menunggu sampai nama manusia Italia, Feliciano Vargas, dipanggil. Mereka menonton acara musik di TV ruang tunggu. Acara tersebut merupakan acara favorit Jepang.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Nomor 35, Feliciano Vargas." kata pendata pasien klinik.

"Aku masuk sama Italia ya!" kata Jerman.

"Iya, nanti aku nunggu di depot sushi di deket kafe." kata Jepang.

"Aku masuk ya!" kata Jerman di depan Jepang.

Saat masuk ke ruang periksa, Jerman mendorong kursi roda Italia dan duduk di kursi di depan dokter. Ia pun berkonsultasi seputar penyakit yang diderita Italia. Ia berbicara dengan dokter lalu dokter memeriksa Italia dengan teliti.

"Anda mau cerita apa?" tanya dokter.

"Hari ini teman saya sakit gara-gara stres. Pemicunya adalah rambut pembantunya Rusia yang gondrong." kata Jerman.

"Oh, penyakit teman Anda akan saya selidiki." kata dokter.

"Dia sakit secara mendadak, padahal kemarin dia masih segar bugar." tambah Jerman.

"Wah, kedengarannya mengoyak hati saya! Penyakit yang teman Anda derita datangnya secara mendadak!" seru dokter tegas.

"Jadi, apa penyakit teman saya ini?" tanya Jerman.

"Penyakit teman Anda adalah sakit kepala dan nyeri otot dan juga demam." jelas dokter tersebut.

"Hmmm, saya tahu kalau dia lemas." kata Jerman.

"Ya, itulah salah satu dari gejala penyakit teman Anda." papar dokter.

"Saya akan ukur suhu tubuh dia!" kata dokter.

"Kayaknya dia demam!" seru Jerman.

"Trus dia pusing." gumam Jerman.

"Berapa derajat suhu tubuh dia?" tanya Jerman.

"39,6 derajat Celsius." kata dokter.

"Wah, tinggi juga suhu tubuh Italia." kata Jerman.

"Makanya itu yang membuat dia lemas." kata dokter tegas.

"Berarti suhu tubuh dia mencapai 40 derajat Celsius?" tanya Jerman.

"Ya. Bisa jadi dia demam tinggi." kata dokter.

"Saya akan tuliskan resep bagi Italia." kata dokter lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Ini resepnya. Tebuslah ke apotik terdekat." kata dokter sopan.

"Terima kasih." kata Jerman.

Setelah Jerman keluar dengan mendorong kursi roda Italia, Jepang masih berada di depot sushi. Ia telah menghabiskan 2 porsi sushi plus seporsi macam-macam gorengan dan minum es teh tawar. Ia juga membawa sushi untuk Jerman. Saat Jerman menunggu obat untuk Italia, Jepang meninggalkan depot sushi dan segera ke apotik untuk menunggu obat.

Setelah obat Italia dibayar dan diambil, mereka pun langsung pulang. Di rumah, Italia dibawa oleh Jerman karena tubuh Jepang terlalu kecil untuk menggendong Italia. Italia istirahat di kamarnya yang juga dipakai oleh Jerman. Tempat tidur mereka berukuran 180 X 200 (_king size_). Italia dibawa ke lantai atas oleh Jerman dan Jepang akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Italia.

"Italia udah tidur di atas." kata Jerman.

"Nanti aku siapin sup buat Italia." kata Jepang.

"Aku mau nonton bola ya!" seru Jerman.

Saat Jepang memasak sup untuk Italia, Jerman menonton pertandingan sepak bola, tayangan favoritnya di TV. Ia sudah menyukai sepak bola sejak kecil. Dulu, ia sering bermain sepak bola dengan sesama negara Eropa yang beraliran liberal. Ia juga bermain bola dengan negara Eropa yang beraliran komunis, tetapi tidak sering karena negara komunis lebih suka dengan negara tetangganya.

"Sup jagung udah siap." kata Jepang.

"Aku bawain ya." kata Jerman.

"Hati-hati ya!" kata Jepang.

Di kamar, Jerman menyuapi Italia perlahan-lahan karena Italia tidak bisa makan terburu-buru karena masih lemas. Kemudian, ia membantu Italia minum obat.

"Italia, makan ya." kata Jerman.

"Aku suapin kamu!" seru Jerman.

Kemudian, ia minum 4 macam obat yang berbentuk tablet. Ia menelan tablet dengan perlahan sambil dibantu oleh Jerman.

"Italia, minum obat ya." kata Jerman melembut.

"Abis minum obat, kamu tidur ya!" kata Jerman.

Setelah itu, Italia beristirahat dengan damai. Jerman dan Jepang pun siap menonton film di TV.

~TBC~


	2. Buku Harian Italia

BUKU HARIAN ITALIA

Sabtu, 23 April 2011

Aku ikut bermain Dance Revolution bareng Jerman, Jepang, Spanyol, Portugal, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, Belarus dan Ukraina. Aku terus-terusan menyoraki mereka agar bisa mendapat poin yang besar. Mereka pun berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapat poin tinggi. Aku pun resah karena tidak dipanggil, akhirnya aku menari sendirian setelah Jerman dan Jepang. Saat Lithuania menari bareng Belarusia, dia dikata-katai 'gondrong' karena rambutnya yang melewati batas kerah. Akhirnya aku kesal dengan yang lainnya karena ejekan terhadap rambut gondrong Lithuania. Latvia dan Estonia juga diejek, tetapi tak separah Lithuania. Bahkan, Latvia pernah mengancam akan menggunduli kepala Lithuania sampai habis. Wah, betapa sebalnya aku dengan rambut gondrong Lithuania!

Sabtu, 30 April 2011

Aku tiba-tiba sakit. Entah mengapa aku bisa sakit. Padahal, kemarin aku sehat-sehat saja. Kata Jepang, aku ini stres, sehingga aku jatuh sakit. Penyebabnya mungkin karena ejekan terhadap rambut gondrong Lithuania. Itulah terkaan Jepang. Tetapi, Jerman masih mencari-cari penyebab penyakit yang ada di tubuhku. Akupun tidak kuat berjalan karena aku lemas sekali. Akhirnya, Jepang sigap menghadapi keadaanku yang semakin parah dengan membopongku ke mobil untuk menuju klinik. Di klinik, aku naik kursi roda karena aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata aku pusing, demam dan nyeri! Suhu tubuhku mencapai 40 derajat Celsius! Betapa mirisnya keadaan aku. Aku pun harus beristirahat selama 3 hari dan Jerman selalu setia menemaniku saat makan dan minum obat. Mulia sekali hati Jerman.

Minggu, 1 Mei 2011

Hari ini adalah, May Day atau Hari Buruh Sedunia. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa merayakannya karena aku sakit dan aku harus beristirahat banyak. Namun, Jerman dan Jepang masih rutin mengucapkan selamat setiap kali ada perayaan. Aku tidak kemana-mana karena aku sakit dan Jerman menunggui aku seharian. Jepang pergi bersama Cina jalan-jalan ke taman untuk merayakan May Day. Jerman menunggu aku dan menonton TV. Ia juga membaca koran dan majalah bola dan otomotif. Suhu tubuhku mencapai 40 derajat Celsius. Aku makin pusing dan ingin mati. Setelah, makan sup krim ayam, aku sudah semakin membaik walaupun harus tidur. Aku dibesuk oleh Spanyol, Portugal, Rusia dan Trio Baltik.

Senin, 2 Mei 2011

Kondisiku sudah cukup baik, tetapi aku belum mau beranjak dari tempat tidur. Aku sudah bisa duduk dengan tegak, tetapi aku masih suka pusing jika berdiri. Aku sudah bisa makan makanan biasa, tetapi harus dikunyah perlahan-lahan. Aku juga sudah bisa makan sendiri, minum obat juga dilakukan sendiri. Jadi, aku sudah menampakkan kemajuan yang signifikan. Aku juga dibesuk oleh Blok Sekutu dan 5 negara pecahan Soviet yang berdekatan dengan Rusia. Mereka memberi aku dukungan agar aku cepat sembuh dan aku pun senang dengan kehadiran mereka.

~THE END~


End file.
